


[Podfic] Behind the couch

by eliotkeats



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nesting Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>For the first line meme: If he hadn't looked behind the couch, it would never have happened.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Behind the couch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781942) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



**Length:** 00:03:30

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ndhhs4j9nbvwkut/Behind%20the%20couch.mp3?dl=0) (Dropbox)


End file.
